Teenage Descendants
by TwinCheshire
Summary: "...They succeeded..." The girl pronounced a few moments later, staring blankly. "Huh? Wow! They are fast as hell..." Ash smirked. "What? What did you do?" Naruto asked almost yelling at the two. "While we kept you busy. A few of the others went to your school and lets just say we now have little hostages." Ash cackled. Who are these misfits and why do they want Konoha's children?


**Hello TwinCheshire here!~ I've been pondering on this story for a while. Don't worry. I'll update my other stories soon.  
I just thought this would be awesome. A few of these OC's are based off of anime characters. I don't own Naruto... This was suppose to be an alternate version of the _"Akatsuki Babysiting"_ story I have wrote. So basically it's an alternate story...Where the Akasuki died and one teen inheriting ****all of the abilities. Just read and you'll see what I mean...  
**

"Talking"  
 _"Thinking"  
_ **Hope you enjoy...**

A child, no older than sixteen but looked as though she was twelve, stood by a tree and held the necklace of her clan. She lost it all. Her home, family, friends, everything! She put her hand to the tree and felt tears flow down her face.  
"I will take revenge for you all..." She said. She left flowers at the base of the tree and walked off.

Later that day she arrived at the gate to Konoha village and sighed.  
Kotesu and Izumo guarded the front gates as they saw the teen stroll up.  
"Halt! State your business." Kotesu yelled. The man with a bandage that wrapped around his nose. Next to him was Izumo, a man with the right side of his face covered by brown hair.

The teen didn't say anything. She just walked past them, clutching her necklace. Both her hands arms were bandaged and so was her left eye.  
Izumo stood in front of her, trying to make her talk. The girl just stood there. A mere few inches away from the man. She let out a sigh and put her hands to her chest, letting go of her necklace that hung from her neck and making what looked like shadow clone jutsu but had an extra few hand signs.

When the girl activated the jutsu, a taller man appeared behind Izumo.  
"Why is it your business? Hmm? Ether move out of our way or we make you." The man threatened Izumo.  
"When did you...?" Izumo muttered as he turned around to see the man that was about a foot taller than him.

"Leave him alone...We need to find _him_ " The girl said as the man said something under his breath and held out his hand to the girl who took it without complaint. Leaving Izumo and Kotesu confused and surprised.

The man and teen girl strolled down the streets of Konoha until the girl stopped.  
"What is it? Ya find him?" The man asked, only getting a nod and a small hand pointing ahead. "He's identified as a tall man with black hair tied up in a pineapple-like ponytail. You can't miss him..." She said to the man who smirked. The girl did the same hand signs that summoned the man and two more appeared.

One had a bandage that covered the whole right side of his face and an off-blue shirt that accompanied medium length dark blue hair that looked somewhat badly combed. The other was a girl that was about a few inches shorter than the man. She had on a black crop-top and skimpy short blue jean shorts. She also had red biker gloves and konoichi heals. Her hair was brown and blond in layered highlights.  
"You two know what to do..." The girl said to them as the nodded and left their side.

The man took the girl's hand again and walked down til the found their target and walked by him. Shikamaru immediately noticed that they were bad news as he was about to turn around to face the two but was met with a kunai to his back.  
"Hello there Nara boy." The man said, making small talk with the head of the esteemed Nara clan.  
"Ya wanna lead us to the leader of this villa of yours? Hmm? Or do ya wanna fight me in front of all these bystanders?" The man asked Shikamaru as he kept the Kunai to his back. Shikamaru looked over at the child that stood beside the man, her back turned to them as she looked as if she was waiting for an answer. He sighed and dipped his head as he thought it was troublesome to fight them and nodded. "I'll take you there but it would be best if you put that away." Shikamaru noted to the man.

Shikamaru waked a step from the kunai as he stepped by the child as the man put away the kunai. Shikamaru made a note that she had taken the man's free hand and seemed to look emotionless. He led the two to the Hokage tower, never removing his hands from his pockets unless he wanted a smoke.  
When they got to the tower Shikamaru led them to the Hokage's office and knocked on the door. "It's open." The Hokage said behind the door.

Shikamaru opened the door and seemed nonchalant to what was happening at the moment. He let the two into the office and they stood there till they were noticed.  
"Seems we're in a pickle Lord Seventh..." Shikamaru said to Naruto as he let a few laughs escape. Naruto looked up from his paperwork and sighed as if being held hostage was an every day occurrence.

"So why did you want to talk with the Seventh?" Shikamaru asked as he walked to the seat that was positioned in front of the Hokage's desk.  
"You killed them..." The girl said bluntly to the two men that sat on the other end of the room. The taller man sighed. He put his hand to the back of his medium-length pitch black messy hair and pulled on the collar of his sleeveless black baggy shirt and pulled out a necklace. The same one the girl wore.  
"Ya remember this pineapple head?" He asked as he held up the necklace to the Hokage and Adviser. Shikamaru's eyes went wide when he saw the necklace.  
"So ya do remember it. Fuckin knew it!" The black haired man laughed as he put the necklace back to where it belonged. "...language..." The emotionless girl said to the man who just sighed.  
"Oh. Forgot! The name's Ash. Got it memorized?!" He asked, laughing at his comment and pointing to his head as if to mimic someone from a video game.

 _-In another place-_

"Why do we have to do this? It's tiresome..." The teen with the bandages said as he yawned.  
"For starters Kajin. 'WE' were assigned to do this specifically because of our inherited abilities and yet you complain when you _'don't'_ get to do a task!" Rouge sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose. Rouge was a 5 foot 6 inch girl with a _'C'_ cup rack. Rouge sighed once more as she found the classroom where the children were to be held.  
The Nara clans son. The Akimichi clan's daughter. The son of the Yamanaka clan and the son of Rock Lee. There was also the children of the Seventh Hokage and the heir of the famed Uchiha clan and the child to the last remaining Sanin, Orochimaru. Those children were the targets...

"Alright you distract the teacher while i put the children under my genjutsu." Rouge explained as her eyes turned to a red hue and formed the sharingan. Kajin sighed and held his hand out. In an instant paper started to break off from his hand and floated into the room from the open window. It only took an instant for the paper to stick to the children and teacher, making them paralyzed and Shino unconscious.

Once the teacher (Shino) was asleep, Rouge stepped in and put all the children under a genjutsu and summoned a few shadow clones of herself. Kajin did the same, making paper clones of himself and the carried the desired children out of the school.

 _-back at the Hokage Tower-_

"...They succeeded..." The girl pronounced a few moments later, staring blankly.  
"Huh? Wow! They are fast as hell..." Ash smirked.  
"What? What did you do?" Naruto asked almost yelling at the two.  
"While we kept you busy. A few of the others went to your school and...lets just say...we now have little hostages." Ash cackled and then felt a sting on his face. Someone had hit him.

"You are so stupid Ash!" A teenage boy yelled. This boy had mid-length strawberry blond hair. He had anger written all over his face as he starred at Ash. Shikamaru and Naruto didn't even see the teenager come in.  
"You dare hit me?! Short-stack?!" Ash smirked back as they started to argue back and forth. The air was filled with tension as they stared at each other after a few minutes of constant bickering. If you looked hard enough, you could see the sparks coming from them.

"Please stop fighting..." A small voice came from behind the child that hadn't moved since Ash had came into the Hokage tower. The two who were bickering looked at the small girl beside the emotionless child. The small child had a long-sleeved purple dress on with a white flower pin resting on her dark brown hair. The short teen sighed and Ash smirked.  
"Ya're right Scarlet. Sorry." Ash apologized. Behind Ash came a boy who had his arms crossed and sighed.

"Now that you two girls are done, we can continue." The crossed-armed man said. "My name is Gamaru. The small and shy girl is Scarlet. The short-tempered boy beside me is Shizuo and next to him is Ash." Gamaru explained. His messy teal hair and dark purple eyes staring down Shikamaru and Naruto.

"You're so~ serious Gamaru. You'll get wrinkle lines if you stare at the grown ups any more~" A teen with long light brow hair that laid over her white sweatshirt and sparkly blue jeans. Her thigh-high brown combat boots stepping in front of Gamaru and putting a finger on his forehead as if to push it up.  
"Jakel...away from me now or you wont need that finger." Gamaru threatened the teen girl. Jakel giggled and stepped away.

"Jakel you interrupted him." A tall teen boy with white hair that hid behind a stark black jacket smirked. His gold irises shined from his black eyes. (To pronounce the two names _"Jack-kell"_ and _"Hi-day"_ )  
"Glad ya two could join us." Ash smirked at the two. "Jakel and Hideh, thank you for joining us." Gamaru sighed. "Can we continue now?" He asked, glaring at the two who, like the others, appeared out of nowhere.

"How did you all get here?" Naruto asked, his patients wearing thin. "In due time Lord Seventh." Gamaru said as his glare went back to Shikamaru and Naruto.  
"...They're en-route to the faces..." The child said as Gamaru was about to explain. Gamaru sighed  
"Thank you Princess." Gamaru smiled a little and then turned back to the Hokage and his adviser. "Listen well because I don't like to explain things more than once." Gamaru said.

"The children that we have chosen are under a genjutsu as of now and are en-route to the top of the Hokage monument. The other children and your fellow teacher will not be harmed as they too are under a genjutsu. The chosen children are the Ino-Shika-Chou trio's offspring as well as the Uchiha's. Lord Seventh's children. Taijutsu user's son and the Sanin, Orochimaru's son as well. They won't be sacrificial but they will be used for our princess's benefit." Gamaru explained. His eyes never leaving the gaze of Naruto and Shikamaru.

"Your princess's benefit? How exactly? And why our children?" Shikamaru asked, thinking of a way to capture the leader of the misfit gang.  
"How?" Gamaru asked then his frown turned into a smirk. "Curse marks of cores."

Naruto and Shikamaru went wide eyed when hearing that. Naruto, remembering how painful it was for Sasuke to receive the curse mark and seeing what it can do. Shikamaru locked shadows with all the misfits in the room as his answer to Gamaru.  
"One out of every ten who receive the curse mark dies! Why would you want to kill our children?!" Naruto yelled. His anger growing.  
"Don't release Kurama Seventh. It's our Princess's choice weather or not we chose to curse them. We could decide to train them." Ash said, jumping into the conversation.

"Train? How? Who are you exactly?" Shikamaru asked, his shadows still holding onto the misfits.  
"...They're my emotions...I summoned them...so I can...can...nnugh. My head..." Princess said as she started to break Shikamaru's hold and grip her head.  
"Princess!" Shizuo cried, also breaking the hold and catching the child. "Princess. Princess!" Shizuo yelled. He then turned to Shikamaru with anger in his eyes. "What did you do to her?!" The boy yelled, his voice getting louder.

"SILENCE!" Gamaru yelled back making Shizuo instantly retract his words. " I made her sleep." A shadow Rouge said from the window behind them, holding onto Shikadai. "Before you ask why. It's because she's in pain! She can't have all of us out at once for too long and you know this! A few of you need to disappear so that her pain can leave and she can wake up. We can't have her sleeping when she is the source of the ritual. Now come on! Kajin is almost done setting it up." Rouge exclaimed and left the way she came, still caring an unconscious Shikadai.

Jakel and Hideh dissipated. Shizuo also disappearing after giving Princess to Ash. Shikamaru let go of their shadows as he saw it was no use to use them now. Scarlet disappeared as well after bowing to Gamaru. Ash and Gamaru led Shikamaru and Naruto to the ritual spot where the children were.

 **A/N: I hoped you liked the story so far...**  
 **R &R and fav...please...If this is confusing so far don't worry I'll explain in the next chapter...**


End file.
